Relatos de familia
by Vanitae
Summary: Los Prince, una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas y respetadas del mundo mágico cayó en el olvido. ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Qué circunstancias los llevaron hasta allí? ¿Qué llevo a Eileen Prince a abandonar los ideales puristas de su familia? La historia nunca contada de la familia Prince y de cómo su existencia desvió el curso de todo un mundo, pese a que nadie lo recuerde.
1. Por el bien mayor

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" _

_del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

Es para ti **Nalnyatrix Black **con toda la inspiración (espero no te resulte poca)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _Por el bien mayor_**

**"**_28 de abril 1918_

**_Muere Gavrilo Princip, asesino del ministro mágico de _**

**_Austria-Hungría, Franz Ferdinand._**

_ -Informa para el diario El Profeta_

_Artemius Rickford-_

_El mago bosnio Gavrilo Princip, autor del asesinato del Archiduque y ministro mágico del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, Franz Ferdinand; fue encontrado muerto en horas de la madrugada en su celda en la cárcel mágica Numengard, ubicada presuntamente en Bosnia y Herzegovina. Princip permaneció recluido 4 años bajo los más estrictos parámetros de seguridad, tanto por el peligro que representaba para la sociedad, como por el riesgo que corría su vida a raíz de las múltiples amenazas en su contra. _

_Las causas de su muerte son aún inciertas. Las autoridades de la prisión han desmentido rumores acerca de un posible homicidio a manos de sus enemigos políticos, e incluso han invalidado algunas hipótesis más difundidas sobre un suicidio. Pese a esto, las conjeturas acerca de esta posibilidad se siguen nutriendo con el descubrimiento de nuevos datos hasta ahora reservados._

_Según fuentes internas en Numengard, Princip sufría de alguna clase de desorden mental, evidenciado ya desde el día del atentado. Algunos testigos definieron su comportamiento como errático y ausente instantes después de haber efectuado el asesinato, sin embargo, lo que llama la atención es, según los presentes, la manera en la que Princip demudó radicalmente su conducta durante el hecho. Algunos declarantes han descrito al joven como dos seres en un solo cuerpo, y han narrado detalladamente la escalofriante escena._

_Con base en esto han sido muchas las especulaciones acerca de su comportamiento, incluso, durante un tiempo las autoridades creyeron que Princip había actuado bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius o de un poderoso hechizo de magia oscura. Sin embargo, las investigaciones realizadas sobre los acontecimientos no arrojaron pruebas suficientes para absolver los cargos del joven mago, y por esto el tema hasta el día de hoy permaneció en el olvido._

_El día 28 de junio de 1914, Gavrilo Princip de entonces 20 años, mató por medio de la maldición asesina, al ministro Austriaco y a su esposa en la ciudad de Sarajevo, mientras realizaban una visita diplomática. El atentado desencadenó la inmediata captura del joven y en la posterior declaración de guerra de Austria contra Serbia, país originario de la agrupación terrorista **Mano Negra**, principales sospechosos del crimen. El grupo mágico de resistencia violenta estaba siendo investigado por los crímenes cometidos contra el Imperio Austro-Húngaro, principal potencia en la región de los Balcanes aún hoy._

_Este hecho tuvo repercusiones tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, debido a que el ministro Franz Ferdinand además de su cargo en el gobierno mágico, ostentaba el título de archiduque ante el gobierno muggle del Imperio. Por ende, no es de extrañar que este haya sido el detonante para la guerra en la que hoy se encuentra envuelto cada mundo._

_El actual ministro austriaco Gellert Grindelwald, declaró que la guerra contra el terrorismo serbio no muere junto a la figura de Princip, si no que nos refresca la memoria acerca de los peligros que representa el empoderamiento de grupos mágicos al margen de la ley, que atentan no solo contra el orden establecido por la Confederación Internacional de Magos (C.I.M), sino que en consecuencia agreden a toda la sociedad. Además de esto, el ministro austriaco hizo un llamado al Jefe Supremo de la C.I.M para que la institución tome partido en la situación que actualmente viven, en palabras suyas, no solo el Imperio Austro-Húngaro, si no la totalidad de naciones europeas. Por último enfatizó en que los conflictos austro-serbos ya no son exclusivos de estos pueblos, y subrayó como la indiferencia ante el terrorismo ha logrado su fácil expansión. Exige que la C.I.M deje de justificar su inacción con la excusa del vigente estado de guerra, y tome cartas en el asunto contra el grupo terrorista **Mano Negra**.**"**_

—Por fin te estas acercando, Gellert. Habías tardado bastante, debo decir —murmuró para sí mismo mientras de sus labios nacía una trémula sonrisa.

—Crees que él lo sabe —preguntó el hombre menudo con un imperceptible temblor en la voz.

—Estoy seguro de que siempre lo supo, Grabež —dijo llanamente el hombre sentado en el zaguán— Solo que ahora al parecer tiene un motivo suficientemente poderoso para venir por mí.

—Por qué lo dices, Graham.

—Solo lo sé —respondió con tono ausente— tenemos que estar preparados y alertar a los demás. Ya sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar para siempre— Tifun Grabež asintió nervioso pues sabía que el momento que tanto temían había llegado.

* * *

Un fulgor blanquecino irrumpió en la sala de estar de la mansión Prince. La voluta de luz dibujaba en el centro del salón la etérea figura de un ave. Frederic Prince, que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo el periódico de la mañana en su sillón, palideció al reconocer la forma del imponente halcón peregrino.

"Ya vienen, se acercan. Ha llegado el momento, huyan." anunció la voz de un hombre por medio del majestuoso halcón.

El Sr. Prince miró a su esposa con una determinación que ella jamás había visto en sus ojos. Lo supieron antes de que el ave lo dijera, el momento ya había llegado, y estaban preparados. Algunos meses antes habían planeado su fuga de Inglaterra, sabían ya que los perseguían, y aunque en un momento maldijeron su suerte, era ya demasiado tarde para remediar lo hecho. Era hora de pagar las consecuencias de los crímenes que nunca cometieron.

—¿Dónde está Marshall? —cuestionó el Sr. Prince a su mujer.

—Salió hace unas horas con una de las chicas Selwyn, Cariño. No sé bien adonde fue.

—Marisell, necesito que lo encuentres, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

—Sí Cariño, mandaré a Cloe por él —dijo la mujer mientras un ruidoso _plop_ sonaba junto a ellos.

—Cloe, que bueno que has acudido tan pronto. Por favor, busca a mi hijo y tráelo a la mansión. Cuando lleguen ven a verme al despacho, necesito hablar contigo.

—Sí amo Frederic, Cloe lo hará con mucho gusto —la elfina hizo una elegante reverencia, y desapareció con un sonoro _plop._

* * *

Un plop resonó en medio de lo que parecía una gran sala de estar. El hombre alto que estaba sentado en uno de los ornamentados sofás, se levantó y caminó hacia los recién llegados. La elfina que había traído a los invitados soltó inmediatamente sus manos y retrocedió trémula con la cabeza gacha.

—Marshall, Sra. Marisell. Es un placer recibirlos en la mansión tan pronto —Dijo el hombre mirando con desdén a la criatura que se estremecía al escuchar cada palabra suya—. Sigan, llamaré a mi padre.

Los Prince asintieron en silencio. Y el hombre alto y esbelto desapareció tras la puerta con un aire solemne.

—Cloe, llévame de regreso —exigió el joven a la temblorosa elfina.

—No amo Marshall, el amo Frederic me ordenó traerlos aquí y no regresar a la mansión —murmuró entre sollozos.

—¡Por Merlín, elfina estúpida! Que no entiendes que si no regresó por él, morirá.

La elfina dejo escapar un fuerte sollozo y calló de rodillas en el frío suelo de mármol.

—Cloe —_pum_— No puede —_pum_— Cloe —_pum_— no debe —_pum_— el amo Frederic —_pum_— confió en Cloe —_pum_— Cloe debe —_pum_— mantener a —_pum_— la señora —_pum_— y al joven Prince —_pum_— a salvo —_pum_— aquí —_pum._

Marshall miró desesperado a su madre, mientras la elfina continuaba dándose fuertes cabezazos contra el suelo.

—Mamá, por favor, haz algo —suplicó con impotencia el joven— No podemos dejarlo solo, ese loco lo matará, tú lo sabes, ¡Madre! —Marisell negaba sutilmente con la cabeza, conteniendo la desesperación que sentía en su alma. Debía ser fuerte por todos.

Marshall no entendía qué pasaba, por qué su madre no hacía nada, qué le pasaba al mundo, no podían dejarlo morir, eso nunca. Tomó a la Sra. Prince de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza —¡Mamá, por un demonio, reacciona, no podemos dejarlo, qué te sucede, estás loca! —las palabras salieron ahogadas de sus labios.

—Que sucede aquí —sonó severa la voz de un hombre mayor—. Marshall, suelta a tu madre de inmediato y recoge a esa asquerosa elfina del suelo. Que escena deplorable están dando, muchacho —exhaló asqueado.

Marshall miró a su madre envuelta en llanto y la soltó como si de brazas ardientes se tratara. Miró a Cloe, que para ese momento ya había perdido el conocimiento, y la recogió del suelo, abrazándola como si fuese su tabla de salvación.

—Tu padre estaría avergonzado de esta situación, muchacho.

Marshall pareció reaccionar al escuchar la mención de su padre, y deposito a Cloe en uno de los sofás, luego se acercó al hombre que recién había arribado. Era también alto, como el que los había recibido, de contextura fuerte y barba poblada de un rubio claro. Marshall sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la imponente figura. Pese a esto, la decisión que lo embargaba era mayor y extendió su mano hacia el hombre como saludo. El hombre estrechó su mano con firmeza y luego lo haló hacia sí envolviéndolo en un reconfortante abrazo. Sintió como el muchacho se rendía ante el gesto y rompía en un llanto de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor, y lo dejó hacer.

—No podemos dejarlo, señor, ayúdeme —clamó el joven— No podemos perderlo también, no a él —hipo —Ya perdimos a Graham, no más, por favor, no más. Papá no, papá no, por favor ayúdeme.

El señor soltó el agarre sobre el muchacho y lo tomó por los hombros. Marshall era una masa temblorosa y desecha. Alexander Malfoy lo agitó levemente y ordenó a su hijo Septimus sacar a la Sra. Prince de la sala.

—Mírame, hijo —ordenó el Sr. Malfoy a Marshall. Pero este no reaccionó, tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Alexander lo agitó de nuevo con mayor fuerza y lo obligó a mirarlo tomando su mentón con fiereza.

—Reacciona, muchacho. Frederic decidió luchar como su destino —apretó el agarre sobre su rostro— él es consciente de las consecuencias que puede traer, no es ningún idiota —lo reprendió— no deshonres su nombre, ni el de tu familia con estas actitudes de chiquillo malcriado.

Marshall lo vio por primera vez realmente a los ojos, y con rabia se soltó de su agarre. Un nuevo sentimiento había aflorado en su cuerpo, odio. Odio por la elfina y su terquedad. Odio por su madre y su silencio. Odio por los Malfoy y su indiferencia. Odio por su padre y su ridícula valentía. Odio por su hermano y sus ideales absurdos que los arrastraron hasta allí. Odio por sí mismo y su ingenuidad al marcharse de la mansión dejando solo a su padre. Y odio, rencor y repulsión por ese monstruo, por ese loco que perseguía su linaje por mar y tierra.

—¡Maldito el momento en que naciste Gellert Grindelwald, maldito seas! —gritó con rabia al viento— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, malnacido?! —chilló en un grito desgarrador y de pronto se desplomó en el suelo pesadamente.

* * *

**Nota: **Con todo mi empeño y porque no, cariño, te he escrito esta historia, Oh misterioso AI. Al contrario de muchos, nunca había tenido ni idea para quien podía ser espero te guste, enserio, de verdad espero te guste. ;P

En cuanto a la historia esta compuesta por 5 capítulos, que iré colgando paulatinamente durante el plazo, _amo el suspenso_.

Por último, he usado en este corto fic, historia muggle que está estrechamente ligada a la mágica, por eso, muchos datos, nombres y situaciones, son tomadas directamente de los supuestos hechos reales.

Exítos, y gracias a quienes leyeron (especialmente tu querida AI)


	2. Bajo custodia

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014"_

_del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

Para: **Nalnyatrix Black **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: _Bajo custodia_**_**  
**_

—Amo Alexander, que alegría tenerlo tan pronto aquí —se apresuró a recibirlo una delgada elfina de apariencia mayor— Bonnie ya preparó lo que el amo ordenó. Bonnie está a su servicio amo—dijo la elfina con una pronunciada reverencia.

El hombre alto y corpulento ignoró magistralmente el parloteo de la elfina, y observó con ojo inquisitivo cada rincón de la sala.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo a la antigua casa de la familia —dijo cordial el hombre— sé que es algo... no sé cómo expresarlo... quizá, modesto. Sin embargo, doy garantía de que es la propiedad más segura en todo Europa continental —se regodeó orgulloso, con su mentón barbado apuntando al techo.

—Es un hermoso lugar, Alexander. Te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, estamos en deuda contigo —dijo la mujer mientras entraba en la estancia con su característico porte aristocrático.

—Por favor, Marisell. Entre nuestras familias no existen las deudas, recuérdalo. Además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes y por mi amistad con Frederic. En realidad lamento mucho no haber podido hacer nada para evitar perderlo, sin embargo sé estaría muy complacido de saberlos a salvo. Y de eso me encargare yo.

La mujer asintió débilmente con la cabeza, y excusándose salió de la sala junto con su elfina Cloe. Alexander pudo persuadir a Marshall para que diera a su madre un tiempo a solas y lo invitó a tomar té en una pequeña biblioteca adjunta a la sala.

—Sé que esta situación ha sido muy complicada, Marshall —dijo Alexander rompiendo el silencio que reinaba hace ya varios minutos— tu padre confió y debo decir, acertó en dejarte a cargo de la familia.

—No he hecho nada por la familia. Solo he huido como una vil rata —murmuró asqueado el muchacho.

—No subestimes a las ratas, hijo. Ellas saben cuándo es el momento de retirarse para preservar algo más importante que el orgullo.

Marshall resopló con cinismo.

—Las ratas son ratas, Sr. Alexander. No quiera dotarlas de la astucia que no tienen, pues si huyen es por instinto y no por inteligencia.

—En eso te equivocas, Marshall. El instinto es la astucia del tiempo, generaciones de experiencia camufladas en súbitas corazonadas. Y tu hijo, tienes cientos de años de experiencia ocultos en tu sangre. Los Prince nunca han sido unos cobardes, y tú no eres la excepción. Abre los ojos de una vez.

El joven de oscuro cabello negro guardó silencio. El Sr. Malfoy lo contempló por un instante, y luego se levantó rumbo a una de las estanterías repletas de viejos tomos de libros. Tomó de la más alta algo semejante a una caja. Luego retornó a su lugar frente a un afligido Marshall Prince que elevó la mirada al sentirlo volver al asiento.

—Tómala, es para ti —El hombre extendió la caja hacia el muchacho, y este la aceptó trémulo.

* * *

En la distancia, la silueta de dos mujeres se confundía con las flores y las enredaderas que cubrían la totalidad del invernadero. Allí, como cada mañana, ambas se encontraron para desayunar, ajenas a la vida que continuaba afuera de la modesta mansión.

Era una mañana particular, con un nostálgico sol de alborada tibiando el ambiente y una brisa fresca filtrándose a través de las faldas de sus finas ropas. La amalgama de calidez y frescura daba a sus cuerpos la escurridiza sensación de plenitud, esa sensación que por tanto tiempo había escapado de sus vidas.

Quizá por eso, esa mañana y no otra, sucedió por primera vez entre las dos mujeres lo que naturalmente sucede entre dos personas que comparten el tiempo juntas, pero que por alguna inexplicable razón, luego de meses de convivencia, nunca había superado el breve formalismo con el que se reconocieron cuando aquella lejana mañana de enero Agatha Burke llegó a la mansión Malfoy. Solo fue un corto saludo. Pero después de eso, comenzaron a desayunar juntas cada día, como si se tratara de un acuerdo tácito que solo las damas de alta cuna logran pactar sin palabras.

Comenzó por una mirada fugitiva que Agatha dirigió hacia las afueras del invernadero, donde las aguas de un pequeño estanque con algunos patos nadando, se mecían al son de la brisa. Allí, sentado en el césped, un joven alto, de intensos cabellos negros, parecía contemplar absorto la escena.

Agatha creía que la Sra. Prince estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos, como para notar algo más allá del delicioso olor del desayuno recién hecho, o del sutil aroma de las flores que habitaban el ambiente. Pero cuando escuchó algo parecido a una risita, dio un respingo y desvió la mirada velozmente del objeto de su contemplación. La risilla apenas audible entonces, se transformó en una elegante carcajada que la descolocó. Frunció el ceño y miró fugazmente a la dueña de esa exasperante risilla, Agatha notó que esta la miraba con gesto divertido, agachó la cabeza evitando que el rojo escandaloso que poblaba sus pálidas mejillas fuera acreedor de otra de las descaradas burlas de la mujer.

Y pareció funcionar, la risa de la mujer cesó y la joven elevó su rostro con recelo, preguntándose si quizá Marisell había decidido marcharse y ahorrarle más vergüenzas. Pero no, la Sra. Prince seguía allí, degustando su jugo de arándanos como si nada realmente importara más que descubrir el misterio tras el agridulce sabor del fruto. Agatha la miró extrañada, pero por su bien decidió emular esa misma indiferencia y continuó desayunando, intentando ignorar la mirada que ahora sentía con mayor intensidad sobre ella.

Agatha se atrevió a mirar a su acompañante a los ojos, luego de unos minutos que se le antojaron como horas. Y se sorprendió al topárselos de lleno, fijos e inquisitivos sobre ella. El rojo en sus mejillas de nuevo la invadió, pero no bajo la mirada, pues pudo ver como nunca antes los ojos miel de la mujer. Pocas veces habían cruzado más que una rápida mirada, y de vez en cuando una que otra sonrisa cortés. Así que se dio la oportunidad de detallarlos por primera vez, eran unos ojos vivarachos, casi translúcidos, surcados por filamentos marrones y algunos otros indecisos entre el verde y el azul. Eran realmente bellos y en esencia tal distintos al insondable negro de los ojos de su...

—¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que noto que se te escapa una mirada hacía él —rio suavemente y Agatha se removió incómoda en su asiento— no te culpo, linda, no te avergüences. Admito que puede llegar a ser algo testarudo en ocasiones. Pero sin embargo, es inevitable verlo como ahora, tan profundo, tan calmo, sencillamente bello. Llama la atención.

La joven miró impresionada a la mujer, era acaso posible alguien con tan poca modestia. No era que estuviera diciendo alguna mentira, claro que no, ni mucho menos exagerando, pero acaso esa mujer no conocía la modestia, aunque fuese mera cortesía.

Marisell pareció leer ese pensamiento en los ojos de la joven, y sonrió para sus adentros, Agatha era sin duda una muchacha aguda y perspicaz.

—Sí, tiene razón —le concedió Agatha en un murmullo desviando la mirada.

Un largo silencio se asentó entre las dos mujeres que miraban el estanque meditabundas. De pronto Marisell se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la laguna. Agatha la siguió con la mirada hasta que vio como la mujer tomaba asiento junto a su hijo. La joven recogió su abrigo y se marchó a la mansión, pues lo supo, su presencia allí ya no era pertinente.

* * *

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Mira esto, te lo dije, faltaba poco, lo sabía ¡¿Mamá?!

—Estoy aquí en la sala, hijo.

El muchacho corrió eufórico hacia donde estaba su madre. Los últimos meses habían sido para los Prince una lenta agonía. Encerrados en ese lugar cada día. Confinados como delincuentes a las mismas cuatro paredes, y todo por ese hombre. Por ese monstruo que había acabado con todo su mundo, con su vida. Pero tal parecía que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar.

—¡Mamá, mira, el ministerio de Austria ha sido… —las palabras que Marshall Prince había estado esperando decir, murieron a causa de la sorpresa de encontrar en la sala junto a su madre a una joven. Durante el tiempo que habían permanecido en la vieja casa de los Malfoy, jamás había ido alguien más aparte de Alexander y Septimus, que cada semana acudían a visitarlos. Por esto no pudo disimular su impresión al ver a la delgada chica allí en medio de la sala.

—Agatha, este es mi hijo Marshall —aclaró la Sra. Prince con un tono solemne— Querido, ella es la Srta. Agatha Burke, Alexander la ha invitado a vivir con nosotros.

Marshall titubeó un poco y luego se acercó a la muchacha—. Es un placer, Srta. Burke, bienvenida —la saludó extendiendo formalmente la mano. Agatha la estrechó suavemente.

Un pesado silencio siguió el saludo, hasta que Marisell Prince tomó el periódico que su hijo tenía en la mano. Marshall lo recordó y se giró expectante hacia la mujer.

—¿E… Esto es cierto, Marshall? —preguntó la mujer con voz quebrada. Súbitamente se vio envuelta por los brazos de su hijo quien sonreía radiante.

—Yo te lo dije, mamá, te lo dije. A ese hombre le quedaba poco tiempo —dijo el chico con voz ahogada aún sin soltar a su mamá.

Unos pasos veloces se escucharon y los Prince rompieron el abrazo que los envolvía. Lograron ver fugazmente como Agatha Burke desaparecía por el recodo del pasillo. Madre e hijo compartieron una mirada de desconcierto. Y una intensa sospecha se anidó en el pecho de Marshall, algo en la nueva inquilina no le encajaba del todo.

* * *

Unos débiles golpecitos se escucharon contra la puerta del dormitorio. Marshall sabía que era Cloe, otra vez. Cada día, la elfina tocaba a su puerta con el mismo objetivo. El muchacho soltó un suspiro cansino y con un "adelante" indicó a la pequeña Cloe seguir.

—Cloe, no te preocupes, más tarde yo mismo recojo todo esto. De todos modos gracias, puedes retirarte, quizá mi madre o la Srta. Burke requieran de tus servicios —dijo el muchacho mecánicamente sin levantar la mirada del pergamino en el que escribía.

—No… No soy Cloe —susurró una trémula voz desde la puerta—. Discúlpame por interrumpirte, sé que es una indecencia de mi parte estar aquí, pero ha llegado el Sr. Malfoy y tu madre me ha pedido el favor de llamarte, pues precisan hablar contigo a solas —recitó formalmente la muchacha, como si hubiese practicado el mismo discurso cientos de veces antes de atreverse a ir a cumplir la petición de la mujer.

El joven levantó la mirada de súbito y se encontró con la delgada figura de la chica que lo miraba dubitativa. Marshall nunca la había visto como en ese instante, tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan temerosa, y sintió como en lo más profundo de su ser una molesta incomodidad nacía a causa de saberse culpable de su malestar. Curiosamente, en simultáneo, un gusto de poder se asentaba en su pecho y reconoció la agradable sensación del que es consciente de su efecto sobre el equilibrio de otro. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—No me incomodas, Agatha. Por el contrario, debo estar agradecido contigo por tomarte la molestia de ponerme al tanto sobre la visita del —dijo Marshall. Agatha no se atrevió a interpretar su actitud, prefería obviar la intimidad y la delicadeza con que su voz pronuncio cada palabra, y también decidió ignorar la mención de su nombre, Marshall jamás se había referido a ella como Agatha, el formal Srta. Burke no se había roto hasta ese momento—. Gracias —concluyó el muchacho con una sonrisa cómplice y salió de la habitación.

Agatha se quedó inmóvil, contemplando el vacío mientras un placentero escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero la eliminó tan pronto notó su existencia. No tenía motivo lógico para estar allí, de pie, completamente sola y sonriendo como una adolescente ante su primer amor. Sí, puede que no tuviera más que unos escasos diecisiete años, pero, a su corta edad, la vida ya le había enseñado suficiente como para que una simple sonrisa, y unas palabras bien dichas por parte de un niñato guapo, movilizaran un ejército en su interior. No, eso no era para ella.

Giró maquinalmente sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero entonces, una inédita lucidez golpeó su cabeza, y fue consciente del lugar en el que estaba, nunca antes había estado allí. Era, sin lugar a dudas un sitio prohibido y misterioso del cual jamás había tenido otro vistazo más que el que algunas de sus cavilaciones le ofrecían. Sus ojos se bañaron de ansias y miró en derredor lo que aquella oculta habitación albergaba tan celosamente.

Una amplia cama vestida con mantos claros ocupaba el centro del lugar, el cual, estaba ocupado en su totalidad por montones incalculables de pergaminos, montañas de libros y otras tantas más de periódicos viejos eran todo el mobiliario, además de un insignificante escritorio enterrado bajo un aglomerado ridículo de ropa y más pergaminos. Agatha se sintió sobrecogida por la escena y su cuerpo se congeló temeroso de mover algo entre todo aquel caos que se apoderaba de la luminosa habitación. Giró dispuesta salir de nuevo, cuando vio una delicada mesita al costado de la cama, coronada por una caja de madera añeja y desteñida.

Era, allí, en esa mesita, el único lugar donde no parecía existir el caos, y por esto supuso que aquella cajita era algo más que un simple estuche de plumas o un antiguo cofre inutilizado. Sintió la imperante necesidad de acercarse, de espiar el contenido de tan preciado tesoro, pero las dudas impedían que tomara el impulso necesario para abandonar de tajo la puerta y correr hacia la respuesta a sus preguntas. Ese muchacho, taciturno e indiferente, tenía en su opinión un componente enigmático que hasta ese momento se había prometido descifrar, pero que ahí, con la oportunidad plausible entre sus manos, comenzaba a temer descubrir.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la cerro sigilosamente. Caminó de puntillas percatándose de no mover nada demasiado y se acercó a la mesita. Su cuerpo bullía de anticipación, y con pulso tembloroso tomo la tapa que cubría el interior de la caja levantándola ceremoniosamente, y lo vio, era él, una fotografía del responsable de todo el infortunio de su sangre, de la desgracia en la que había caído su familia, del motivo por el que se encontraba ahora allí privada de su libertad, temerosa por su vida. Era él, era Gavrilo Princip.

— Srta. Burke, ¿Está ahí?

* * *

**Nota: **Nalny querida AI, espero te esté gustando tu regalo. Sé que es un poco confuso todo, pero te garantizó pronto adquirirá un poco más de sentido. Este capítulo era mucho más largo pero decidí cortarlo, tanto por facilidad al leer, como por un poco de suspenso en la historia.

Espero que para ser mi primer "long-fic", no sea un completo desastre.

Gracias por leer :D tanto a mi AI, como a cualquiera que se haya sentido atraído por la historia nunca contada de los Prince (según mi visión, claro está) Un review no hace pobre a nadie, pero si da mucha felicidad a una esmerada escritora. No importa si es algo negativo, lo sabré afrontar.

Éxitos.


	3. Los hijos de la guerra

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014"

del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

Para: **Nalnyatrix Black**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: _Los hijos de la guerra_**

Lo que vio ante sí, lo desarmó. Lagrimas mudas rodaron por su pálida piel. Ante sus ojos solo quedaba destrucción, únicamente vestigios maltrechos de lo que fuera antes su hogar, su mundo, ese lugar que lo vio nacer al igual que a un sin número de sus ancestros, estaba ahora habitado por una intensa desolación, convertido en ruinas, perdido para siempre.

Pese al tiempo transcurrido, aún se cernía una fuerte aura mágica sobre el terreno, huellas aún frescas de los que seguramente fueron los últimos momentos en la vida de su padre. La rabia hizo presa de él nuevamente, y un grito desgarrador brotó de sus entrañas rompiendo el lúgubre silencio que los envolvía. El hombre que lo acompañaba permaneció inmutable, callado, mientras el joven era atrapado por una angustia absoluta.

Los minutos pasaron entre lamentos e injurias. La ira, esa emoción que nace de la más mísera impotencia, era lo único que cabía en esos momentos bajo la piel de Marshall Prince. Desasosiego.

—Quiero acercarme un poco más —dijo en tono ausente el muchacho luego de un largo momento.

—No es seguro, Marshall —murmuró el hombre rubio— Tengo el presentimiento de que Grindelwald dejó aquí algo por si regresaban.

—Pero ya no tiene importancia, él perdió ya hace tiempo, ya no puede ser una amenaza.

—Eso no significa que haya muerto, Marshall. Simplemente le quitaron su poder sobre los Balcanes, y escapó. Nadie sabe con certeza a donde está, o si sigue con vida —aclaró Alexander al joven—. Es un enorme riesgo el que estemos aquí ahora, sin embargo, sé lo importante que es para ti tener la oportunidad de venir otra vez.

Marshall no respondió. Durante un largo momento observó lo que quedaba de la mansión Prince. Una ola de recuerdos arremetió contra él, y casi pudo ver en el jardín las jugarretas con su hermano, y a su padre sentado leyendo en su viejo sillón, a su madre caminando pasivamente junto al lago e incluso recordó a la pequeña Cloe cuidando de las flores. ¿En qué momento esa realidad se había transformado en el tormento que era ahora? Un melancólico sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—Y... Su cuerpo... ¿Dónde está?

—No lo encontré. Luego de que todo pasara, vine, busqué, pero no lo encontré —respondió cabizbajo el hombre rubio.

—E... Eso quiere decir que... Quizá está vivo ¿Verdad? —dijo Marshall con nuevas esperanzas. El Sr. Malfoy negó amargamente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?, si su cuerpo no está, es porque está vivo. Es claro.

—No, no lo creo, hijo.

—Pero por qué, quizá lo tienen preso en algún lugar. No sé, quizá papá logró escapar. Y no se ha podido comunicar con nosotros. Claro, así fue. Tenemos que buscarlo —el chico de 20 años, reflejaba en su mirada la ilusión de un niño que espera después de un largo viaje la llegada de su padre.

Alexander sintió como algo en su interior se rompía. No podía ser indiferente a lo que el muchacho sentía, en su alma la misma pena lo embargaba, la culpa, la impotencia y el dolor intenso de la pérdida. Inhaló profundamente y posó su mano en el hombro del joven.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, tu madre nos espera.

—¡No! —bramó enfadado el chico— no podemos irnos sin él, no podemos dejarlo solo de nuevo. No, esta vez no voy a ningún lado. Me quedaré y buscaré a mi padre.

—Marshall, cuando derrocaron a Grindelwald, liberaron a todos los prisioneros que tenía su régimen. En Numengard no quedó ningún rehén. Tu padre no estaba entre los liberados, ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—Pero... Quizá lo tenían en otro lugar. Quizá usted no buscó bien, Sr. Alexander. Posiblemente, papá no ha podido ubicarnos, y está esperando que lo encontremos.

—No Marshall, tu padre sabía que estarían en Francia, él fue quien lo planeó así.

—Pero, papá no sabía nada, nosotros no tenemos nada que él pueda querer, ese hombre estaba equivocado, y quizá vio su error. No es posible que matara a alguien por simples suposiciones.

—Por favor, muchacho, acaso olvidas de quién estamos hablando —resopló irritado Alexander— él fue quien asesino a Graham...

—Lo de Graham fue distinto —lo interrumpió indignado— él se lo buscó, él asesino a ese hombre y por su culpa estamos involucrados en todo esto. Pero, papá no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

—Sí, Marshall, como no tenía nada que ver Flora ¿Cierto?, y sin embargo qué pasó ¡¿Qué hizo ese hombre, Marshall?! —le espetó fuera de sí.

El muchacho esquivó la mirada cargada de rencor del hombre. Pues lo recordó, recordó que la Sra. Malfoy había muerto también, y la revelación de quién había sido su asesino lo impactó. Nunca había sabido las circunstancias de la muerte de Flora Malfoy, y el descubrimiento de que ella, al igual que su hermano, y posiblemente su padre habían sido víctimas del mismo monstruo lo trastornó. Alexander luchaba por contener el océano de sentimientos que se volcaban contra él. Con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada desorbitada profería agónicos gritos al viento. Marshall estaba paralizado, jamás había visto al Sr. Malfoy perderse en la cólera, o en alguna emoción, siempre se mostraba pasivo y reservado.

—Y ella no ha sido la única y lo sabes —continuó Alexander— Ese hombre acabó con la vida de muchos de los nuestros, sin importarle nuestra estirpe, sin importarle nuestras riquezas, ni siquiera sin distinción de quienes lo apoyaban o no, aniquiló incluso a la familia de… —Alexander enmudeció.

—A la familia de quién, Sr. Alexander —cuestionó inquietó el muchacho.

—Nos vamos —Alexander Malfoy tomó del brazo a Marshall, quien no tuvo oportunidad de protestar. Sintió que su cuerpo golpeaba el suelo, y un intenso dolor se extendía por su pierna. Logró escuchar unos gritos a su alrededor y luego todo se desvaneció.

* * *

La tapa impactó contra la mesita produciendo un estruendoso ruido que sobresaltó a la elfina.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —murmuró con voz trémula.

Agatha contuvo el aliento evitando producir algún otro sonido. La sorpresa le había jugado una mala pasada, y ahora sentía la necesidad de huir, de borrar todo rastro de su presencia, de su crimen. Porque eso era, una fechoría, digna de un cualquiera, de un don nadie; pero no de una muchacha como ella, educada bajo estrictos preceptos, instruida con los más altos principios, nacida en la nobleza de la sociedad. Hasta dónde había llegado su alcurnia, cómo una Burke terminaba fisgoneando en la privacidad de otro, para ahora sentirse ella expuesta, indefensa ante su futura condena. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea, y el leve equilibrio en que la mantenía la bocanada de aire contenida en sus pulmones, se perdió cuando tropezó con la pequeña mesita ocasionando que la deteriorada caja cayera al suelo.

—Srta. Burke, ¿es usted?

Agatha maldijo su suerte, e intentó remediar el daño rápidamente, pues oyó como la elfina comenzaba a abrir la puerta. Susurró un "Reparo", y la cajita volvió a su sitio, mientras la chica veía el desfile de cosas que regresaban a su lugar. Se sorprendió al ver pasar varios frasquitos de vidrio, también lo que parecía un pequeño libro y algunos pergaminos raídos.

—Srta. Burke, ¿Está usted bien?

La elfina vio a Agatha arrodillada en el suelo leyendo un aparatoso libro. La muchacha levantó su rostro y la miró sorprendida.

—Oh, sí, Cloe, estoy bien, no sabía que estabas aquí —dijo Agatha ingenuamente.

—Siento molestarla Srta. Burke, la Sra. Marisell me ha encomendado buscarla, pues solicita su presencia en la sala de estar con urgencia.

—Claro, Cloe, voy de inmediato, muchas gracias —respondió solícita la muchacha. En su interior, la sensación de saberse a salvo recorría su cuerpo como refrescante agua. Se levantó del suelo, dejando el libro sobre la mesita y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

* * *

—Es muy hermosa, ¿No lo crees?

—¿Quién? —preguntó el chico saliendo a penas de entre el nudo de sus pensamientos.

—Pues Agatha, hermano. No hay nadie más en esta mansión aparte de tu madre y esas elfinas —respondió en mofa el muchacho rubio mirando al jardín desde el ventanal— o es que acaso ahora te gustan esas repugnantes criaturas.

Marshall bufó y lanzó al rubio una mirada reprobatoria.

—No te refieras a ellas de ese modo otra vez, te lo advierto, Septimus.

El rubio rio y se volvió hacia él con una mueca de reto en su rostro.

—Que pasa, Marshall, estar encerrado tanto tiempo te ha afectado el buen juicio, o acaso creí escuchar que me amenazabas —el chico se pavoneó hasta el lugar donde Marshall se encontraba leyendo el diario El Profeta y se quedó de pie frente a él.

—No, Septimus, solo te refrescaba la memoria pues veo que pareces tener algunas lagunas.

El joven Malfoy rio y caminó de nuevo hacia el balcón del cuarto. Allí, abajo en el jardín estaba todavía Agatha, sentada junto al gran roble que se erguía a un costado de la laguna. Un viento suave hacía danzar su lacio cabello, y sacaba visos castaños al abundante ejército marrón que se extendía por sus hombros, y cubría su pecho hasta tocar en su regazo el pequeño libro que allí descansaba. Septimus sonrió al verla vocalizar casi imperceptiblemente algunas palabras, ella reía y para el chico eso era refrescante y encantador. Casi celestial. En definitiva hermosa, una visión de los…

—Sí, tienes razón, es muy bella; sin embargo, hay algo en ella que me inquieta —Septimus dio un respingo por la sorpresa, y sus cavilaciones entorno a Agatha se vieron interrumpidas por la sigilosa presencia de Marshall en el balcón.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres, yo también estaría bastante inquieto teniéndola tan cerca todos los días, viviendo con ella, viéndola allí sentada en el jardín, teniendo la tentación de escabullirme de vez en cuando a su habitación y…

—No, Septimus, no me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió Marshall con tono serio— hay algo en ella que no me da confianza, no lo sé, desde que la vi me pareció algo extraña, siempre parece esconder algo. Es más, escasamente habla con nosotros, y ya lleva viviendo aquí casi un año, apenas si habla con mamá…

—Es algo tímida, eso es todo, Marshall —respondió Septimus con algo de recelo por los comentarios del chico.

—No, no es eso, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tu padre la trajo, la alojó en la mansión, y ni siquiera sabemos nada de su procedencia, del porqué está aquí —Septimus frunció el ceño dispuesto a discutir el punto, pero Marshall continuó antes de que el chico pudiera hablar—. Entiéndeme, nosotros estamos aquí porque nuestras vidas están amenazadas, y no podemos fiarnos de nadie.

—Sí, te entiendo, pero mi papá no metería a cualquiera aquí, él es el más interesado en velar por su seguridad, él se lo prometió a tu padre, y te puedo asegurar que nunca incumpliría a esa promesa, sabes la relación que tenían ellos dos, mi padre nunca se perdonaría faltarles a ustedes también.

Marshall no entendió a qué se refería Septimus cuando decía que el Sr. Malfoy no se perdonaría faltarles a ellos también, pero prefirió no preguntar, el semblante del rubio era tenso y pensó que no sería prudente cuestionar más los motivos del Sr. Alexander. Septimus siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando de su padre se trataba, entonces prefirió callar, y regresó tambaleante a su cama. Aún se sentía débil, la recuperación estaba siendo lenta y tortuosa. Toda una agonía, sumada a su reclusión en aquella mansión, estaba la desesperante sensación de dependencia, pues, con su pierna herida, hasta las tareas más cotidianas estaban resultando toda una proeza a su ingenio. Y su orgullo se estaba llevando la peor parte. Se dejó caer sobre el gran colchón y cerró sus ojos.

—No la juzgues sin darte la oportunidad de conocerla antes, te sorprendería lo que podrías encontrar —murmuró Septimus volviendo al balcón.

En su voz Marshall pudo notar algo que hasta ese momento se había escapado de su percepción. Era normal, nunca había escuchado a Septimus referirse a una mujer de esa manera, un intenso remordimiento lo embargo, pues, sopesó la magnitud que sus palabras habían tenido en el rubio.

—Te gusta la Srta. Burke, ¿cierto? —Septimus rio ante el acartonado apelativo.

—¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? —preguntó Septimus tomando asiento a los pies de la mullida cama.

Marshall sonrió, sabía que Septimus había escuchado claramente su pregunta y su esquiva respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó como confirmación a sus dudas.

—Bien, supongo, ha sido muy doloroso —respondió siguiendo el hilo que improvisadamente tomaba la conversación.

—Lo imagino, todos dicen que la despartición es en extremo dolorosa. Recuerdas en séptimo año, cuándo casi sufro una —comentó jocosamente— no sé cómo logré que mi mano llegara también a donde iba, te juro que sentí que la dejaba —se carcajeó— todo por estar pensando en alcanzar el trasero de esa chica de Hufflepuff, ¿cómo era su nombre? ¿Astrid? ¿Tinna?...

—Rebbeca —Marshall rio y respiró relajado, su amigo había vuelto— Su nombre era Rebbeca, y no era de Hufflepuff, era de Gryffindor.

—Ufs, pues menos mal no la alcance. Una Gryffindor, que cosas ¿No? —Marshall suspiró, definitivamente Septimus nunca iba a cambiar.

Los amigos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. Marshall intentaba soportar el dolor que ahora se expandía de nuevo por su pierna, luego de que el efecto de la poción que le había dado su madre comenzara a perder poder.

—¿Llamo a tu madre? —preguntó angustiado Septimus— ¡Qué hago, Marshall!

—No te preocupes, llamaré a Cloe. No molestes a mamá, déjala descansar —Septimus asintió con la cabeza.

—Esto es terrible, hermano, con razón mi padre se siente de esa manera. Claro, como no, si casi te deja sin una pierna. En que estaba pensando, ¡Merlín! —el joven Malfoy caminaba con paso nervioso a través de la habitación, se notaba angustiado y confundido.

—Pensaba en Graham y en mi padre y también pensaba en... él pensaba en tu madre y en una fam...

—¿En mamá? ¿mi padre pensaba en mamá? —lo interrumpió conmocionado— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te dijo algo de ella? —preguntó dubitativo—. Pero él nunca habla de ella, mi padre nunca menciona a mamá —murmuraba para sí mismo.

—Yo... ee... Estábamos hablando de papá, y le dije que quizá seguía con vida, que quizá Grindelwald no lo había asesinado, pues papá no tenía nada que ver y no sabía nada. Y... el Sr. Alexander la mencionó —Marshall sentía que el dolor en su pierna no se comparaba con la asfixiante opresión que sentía ahora sobre su pecho. Gracias a su imprudencia y egoísmo, Septimus estaba como había estado Alexander Malfoy unas semanas atrás, desencajado, melancólico, sencillamente irreconocible. Toda señal de mofa se había extinto de nuevo de sus palabras, y su andar nervioso y compulsivo mostraba a Marshall cuán grande era en realidad el daño que había causado al picar de nuevo en esa vieja herida.

Marshall solo tenía recuerdos vagos de ese momento, había sido a finales de su tercer año en Hogwarts. Septimus había estado ausente casi una semana, y cuando regresó, un cambio imperceptible se entreveía en su actuar. Nunca habló mucho del tema, ni siquiera con él, pero parecía estar en apariencia relajado e indiferente. Marshall supo lo que pasaba por boca de sus padres. Marisell estaba realmente abatida por la noticia. Como generaciones de Prince y Malfoy, sus padres tenían una entrañable amistad con los de Septimus y la muerte de Flora fue un duro golpe para ambas familias. Sin embargo, nunca supo lo que pasó en realidad, ni sabía hasta hace poco, quien la había asesinado. De nuevo, mil preguntas guardadas por años se acumularon en su mente, pero calló, no quería meter el dedo en la llaga ahora abierta en Septimus por su culpa.

—Mi padre no habla mucho sobre ella —dijo en tono bajo Septimus mientras caminaba hacia la ventana— y lo comprendo, sé lo doloroso que debe ser aún para él su pérdida, y nunca he querido empujarlo a la agonía que le es recordarla, solo por tener alguien con quien hablar de ella.

Marshall no dijo nada, pues pudo leer en su amigo la necesidad de hacer en ese momento, lo que se había prohibido durante años. Hablar de ella, de su madre.

—Ella era muy fuerte, ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó girando el rostro para ver a Marshall, quien asintió con una tenue sonrisa—. Qué carácter del demonio tenía, ¡Merlín! —ambos rieron.

—Septimus —llamó Marshall. El chico giró y lo miró inquisitivo— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la Sra. Flora?

Septimus Malfoy inhaló profundamente y le contó a su amigo la verdad.

* * *

**Nota: **Aquí el tercer capítulo, y según parece serán mucho más de cinco capítulos, pues, he estado retrabajando el fic y he incluido muchas cosas que había dejado afuera. Todo esto gracias a la paciencia de mi AI **Nalnyatrix Black, **con la cual hable, y me dio su Bendición para continuar mejorando este fic. Así que, mil gracias por tu comprensión.

Gracias también a quienes han leído y comentado o no el fic, espero la historia los esté atrapando, pues ha sido un arduo trabajo darle vida a la familia Prince y sus allegados.

Hasta la próxima, y cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia y/o comentario, los leeré siempre con gusto en los review.

Éxitos.


	4. Reliquias de familia

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014"

del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

Para: **Nalnyatrix Black**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: _Reliquias de familia_**

El calor era insoportable. Los últimos días del verano estaban siendo inclementes y perpetuos. Marshall se removió exhausto entre las sábanas como lo había hecho ya otro millar de veces durante esa noche. Las vestiduras de su cama estaban empapadas y por más que lo intentaba no podía encontrar un centímetro frío en la extensión del colchón. Miró hacia la mesita que acompañaba su cama pero, el vaso en ella estaba vacío. Suspiró. No sabía con certeza si ya había bebido toda el agua que contenía, o el calor era tal que esta se había evaporado.

Se incorporó con dificultad y su mirada se perdió en el contenido del nochero. Un vaso vacío de cristal, su cajita vieja y, un grueso libro en una esquina invadiendo un espacio que no le correspondía. Lo observó largo tiempo perdido en sus cavilaciones, en sus pensamientos casi palpables sobre la procedencia del objeto, hasta que su boca pastosa exigió de nuevo hidratación. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación aun cojeando y salió rumbo a la cocina.

La noche era profunda, únicamente sus pasos desiguales hacían eco en el largo pasillo. Caminó por lo que sintió kilómetros, bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja, y justo cuando iba a girar para descender hacia las cocinas, la vio. Intentó continuar sin ser notado. Tragó la espesa saliva que tenía en su boca, y su garganta produjo un sonido gutural que lo sobresaltó, dio un respingo al sentirse delatado, mas la chica no pareció notar su presencia, pues siguió inmersa entre las páginas de un pequeño libro, robada de la penumbra por la etérea luz de una antorcha.

Las cortinas bailaban al son de la fresca brisa que entraba por los altos ventanales de la estancia. Marshall se dejó seducir por la escena, eran la chica y la mansa temperatura un contraste placentero con el infierno que significaba su habitación. Se quedó allí, junto a las escaleras, bañándose con algo más refrescante que el agua que había ansiado beber.

—Si lo deseas, puedes venir —sonó mística entre sus pensamientos la voz de una chica. Marshall no supo discernir si lo que acababa de escuchar había sido pronunciado por la delgada muchacha en el sofá, o había sido un producto de sus más profundos deseos despertando de su largo sueño.

Enfocó la mirada y encontró a Agatha observándolo, inquisitiva y enigmática. El joven sintió un frio delator recorriendo su espalda y quitó la mirada de los ojos verdes de la chica.

—Aquí, junto a la ventana el bochorno mengua considerablemente —Marshall levantó de nuevo la vista y vio a la muchacha inmersa en su libro otra vez. Durante un instante sopesó las palabras de Agatha, y tuvo la incoherente sensación de que en ellas se esbozaba un doble sentido que prefirió atribuir más a su agotamiento que a alguna inédita intensión de la chica.

Despegó la espalda del pasamanos de la escalera y caminó tambaleante hacia la joven. Tomó asiento frente a ella en silencio. Agatha vestía una liviana bata blanca que se inflaba sutil por el soplido del viento entrante, su cabello siempre suelto, estaba recogido en una trenza que surcando su cabeza caía a un costado de su brazo contorneando su forma. Marshall contemplaba a la muchacha como por vez primera, cada aspecto, cada movimiento, su mirada caída hacia las páginas, sus labios dibujando palabras en el aire, sus manos sosteniendo aquel librito, ese que siempre llevaba consigo, el único que le había visto leer, una y otra vez, como si contuviera los secretos del mundo y ella tratara de memorizarlos.

—¿Tienes sed? —preguntó de súbito Agatha, Marshall asintió confuso. A qué se debía esa pregunta—. Ibas a buscar agua a la cocina ¿verdad? —el muchacho asintió de nuevo. Agatha extendió la mano hacia él, Marshall la observó dubitativo. La muchacha rio—. Dame el vaso —el chico calló en cuenta de lo que sostenía entre sus manos y entregó el vaso a la muchacha —Eres muy extraño, ¿sabías?—sonrió. Tomó algo de entre los pliegues de su bata, apuntó al vaso y pronunció un "Aguamenti", un rubor malsano invadió el rostro del joven.

—Yo… —un ruido ronco y áspero salió de la boca de Marshall, aclaró su garganta ocultando su rostro de la chica que lo miraba divertida.

—Tómala, la necesitas —Agatha extendió el vaso hacia el muchacho y este lo tomó apenado.

Marshall bebió la totalidad del líquido, que bajó por su garganta abriendo caminos nuevos a través de su cuerpo y refrescándolo, exhaló aliviado.

—Gracias —dijo evitando aún la mirada de la chica —. Yo… —titubeó intentando explicar la torpeza que había cometido. Agatha se adelantó, y conjuró otro poco más de agua.

—No tienes por qué decir nada, en ocasiones yo también olvido que puedo usar magia, desde que estoy aquí son pocas las veces en las que la he necesitado. Tampoco es que Bonnie y Cloe ayuden mucho —se encogió de hombros resignada— siempre están detrás de mí por si necesito algo. Supongo que a ti también te debe pasar lo mismo.

Marshall levantó la mirada y una sonrisa de entendimiento se dibujó en sus labios, ella correspondió su gesto.

—Sí, no me dejan un segundo —dijo con cansancio luego de unos minutos—. "Él joven Prince debe guardar reposo", "Disculpe señor, pero no podemos irnos, su madre nos pidió que lo vigiláramos", "El amo no debe andar por la mansión como si tuviera dos piernas", "Amo Marshall desea que ordene su habitación, Cloe cree que eso ayudaría a su recuperación" —dijo imitando la vocecilla chillona de las elfinas. Agatha dejó escapar una carcajada estridente, Marshall rio también.

—Creo que en ese caso tienen razones suficientes para perseguirte todo el tiempo —apuntó la chica luego de que su risa dimitió un poco— Tu accidente no fue ninguna tontería, casi pierdes la pierna.

Marshall rodó los ojos como quien está cansado de recibir el mismo sermón una y otra vez.

—No pongas esa cara, tú no te viste cuando llegaste aquí luego de eso —la chica se estremeció ante el recuerdo de aquel día—. Estabas bañado en sangre, y tu pierna… tu pierna tenía cortes en los que se entreveía el hueso. Fue algo impresionante, incluso para mí.

Un tenso silencio se asentó entre los dos.

—¿Estuviste allí cuando llegamos? —preguntó Marshall acariciando la ya casi inexistente herida en su pierna.

Agatha asintió y retomó de nuevo su lectura. Marshall pudo ver más de cerca el pequeño libro, en su opinión estaba algo gastado, a lo mejor por las incontables veces que la chica lo había leído. Ella lo tomaba con delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento las páginas del librito se fuesen a deshacer entre sus manos. El joven sintió en su cuerpo una curiosidad latente hacia el objeto. Se sentó junto a la chica e intentó leer algunas de las líneas que allí estaban escritas. Agatha cerró de golpe el libro asustando al concentrado muchacho.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —cuestionó con tono cortante la joven. Sus ojos antes brillantes, tomaron un velo peligroso.

Marshall retrocedió un poco y balbuceó intentando explicarse. Agatha se levantó del sofá dispuesta a salir de la sala, pero el chico se interpuso en su camino tomándola del brazo.

—Discúlpame, Agatha. Fue una grosería de mi parte, lo sé. Pero, no te vayas, si lo deseas me marcho yo —el tono suplicante de la voz del muchacho calmó un poco los exaltados ánimos de la chica. Su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Marshall la hizo estremecer, se sintió transportada a aquel día en su habitación, de nuevo tan vulnerable e indefensa, a solas de nuevo con él, y con su lacio cabello negro, que a esa distancia despedía un aroma embriagador, con sus oscuros ojos que allí frente a los suyos, adquirían la transparencia y vida de los de su madre, y envuelta entre sus manos trémulas pero fuertes, que despedían un cálido sudor que mojaba la piel de esa parte de su brazo de donde la tenía sujeta. Agatha sintió desfallecer.

—Lo entiendo, me iré. Discúlpame —Marshall soltó el brazo de la chica y caminó cojeando hacia su habitación.

—Era de mi abuelo —sonó la voz de Agatha cuando el chico alcanzaba las escaleras, se detuvo y giró hacía la chica que abrazaba con fervor su librito— Son cuentos —la vio sonreír y recordó las palabras de Septimus, pudo ver por fin lo que su amigo veía en la muchacha, la mujer extraña y huidiza, estaba allí, de pie frente a él invitándolo a quedarse sin decirlo, ofreciéndole compartir una parte de su ignota historia, brindándole la oportunidad de despojarse de los prejuicios y atreverse a conocerla. Sonrió a la mujer y regresó junto a ella.

* * *

—Es una mala costumbre de tu padre, siempre que estoy con él termino inconsciente—ambos muchachos rieron mientras descendían por el oscuro pasillo.

—Papá dice que no te sabes controlar y tiene que intervenir siempre para salvarte de ti mismo—comentó Septimus risueño.

—Sí, puede ser, tal vez tenga razón, soy toda una amenaza —se carcajeó Marshall pavoneando su escuálida figura—. ¿Es este? —preguntó señalando lo que parecía un cuadro cubierto por una polvorienta tela.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he visto antes.

—Entonces tendremos que mirarlos uno por uno —resopló con aburrimiento el muchacho de intensos cabellos negros. Septimus asintió con la cabeza.

Tenues formas se lograban dibujar en la extensión del oscuro sótano. Cientos de cachivaches abarrotaban el lugar. De la varita de Septimus Malfoy nació una fría luz que iluminó el espacio que los circundaba. La estancia era gigantesca, y en cada centímetro estaba ocupado por algún artefacto, mueble, libro o antigüedad. Marshall miró en derredor maravillado. Ese lugar era sin dudas un tesoro para él.

—Por qué nunca me contaste sobre este lugar —cuestionó aparentando molestia.

—Nunca lo preguntaste —fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho antes de añadir— Aunque debí suponer que te gustaría, es un desastre, al igual que tu habitación.

Marshall lanzó una mirada asesina a Septimus, quien le correspondió con una de sus descaradas carcajadas. El joven Prince bufó ante la burla del rubio y arrancó con fiereza la polvorienta tela que cubría el cuadro, una densa nube de polvo invadió el aire como preámbulo a lo que se escondía bajo la tela. Cuando la nube se disipó, un enorme espejo enmarcado por una pieza oscura de madera tallada les devolvió su imagen. Septimus se estremeció ante el encuentro y Marshall lo miro extrañado.

—Era de mamá —dijo con simpleza evitando su reflejo en el espejo.

Marshall sintió la nostalgia en sus palabras y se removió incómodo, era para ambos algo extraño encontrarse de lleno con los sentimientos que por tantos años Septimus se había empeñado en ocultar. El rubio bufó.

—Ya no lo recordaba —levantó otra tela y un pequeño cofre se descubrió. Septimus sonrió con añoranza—. Y esto también era de ella.

El joven Malfoy siguió quitando las telas que cubrían el sin fin de los objetos a su alrededor en una danza frenética y desesperada. En sus ojos, la euforia del encuentro parecía transportarlo, no estaba en sí mismo, el chico estaba en otro mundo. Pronto se vieron rodeados por las pertenencias de Flora Malfoy, todas reunidas allí, como si ese fuese el nuevo hogar de la mujer, y ella fuera a salir enseguida a recibir su ansiada y pospuesta visita. Pero no fue así, Flora no salió de entre las telas a abrazarlo, no, ella estaba muerta, y esa era la única verdad.

—Aquí... —susurró Septimus ausente— aquí estaban —continuó tomando uno de los delicados vestidos de su madre entre sus manos— como no me di cuenta antes, si acá también vino a parar Bonnie —rio con un viso de locura en su rostro.

Marshall no dijo nada, se quedó allí de pie envuelto en una nostalgia ajena, un intruso en el encuentro de un hijo con su madre. De nuevo se sintió fuera de lugar.

Un sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos, era un murmullo suave, casi inaudible. Septimus miró de soslayo a Marshall como corroborando que el muchacho también escuchaba el sonido y no era un producto de su trastornada mente, quería asegurarse de no haber perdido la razón a causa del encuentro reciente. Pero, el respingo de Marshall, confirmó que la cancioncilla no solo sonaba en su cabeza, sino que venía de allí afuera, de algún lugar en el oscuro sótano.

—Cre...creo que viene de allá —murmuró Marshall señalando con mano trémula un punto entre la oscuridad.

El sonido parecía ser más claro mientras los chicos se acercaban hacia el indefinido lugar. Era como un tarareo, una melodía, el canto dulce de una mujer. Los chicos temblaban.

Llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la tonada y compartieron una mirada de triunfo. Ambos supieron que habían encontrado lo que andaban buscando. Los chicos se acercaron y quitaron la tela que cubría la vocecita. Una mujer de pálidos ojos grises los observó sorprendida. Septimus suspiró y le devolvió una sonrisa a la mujer. Al fin, allí estaba, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

_6 de marzo 1913_

_Pristina (Serbia)_

_A casi un año de la masacre, la situación no parece mejorar. Ahora estamos casi tan seguros como en ese instante de que tienen de su parte un arma que escapa a nuestro conocimiento, y por desgracia, también a nuestro control. Los intentos por derrocar al ministro han sido fallidos, todos, sin excepción, aún estamos sometidos._

_El frío aun no da paso atrás y los recursos se nos están agotando, el viaje a Belgrado tendrá que posponerse de nuevo. Además de la escasez, que no es una novedad aquí, Grabež ha enfermado de gravedad y no estábamos preparados para esto, ni los mejores en curación han podido ayudar demasiado. Vomita todo lo que le damos y tiene alucinaciones por la fiebre alta. Hemos hablado al respecto y pensamos que fue veneno, alguien nos persigue y quiere acabar con nosotros a como dé lugar…_

_Un día más en la resistencia, orgulloso, siempre en pie contra los poderes invisibles, contra quienes quieren adueñarse de nuestro mundo. El próximo golpe será certero, venceremos, no hay arma infalible._

_G.P_

Marshall cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó en la antigua caja. Quizá sus descabelladas teorías tuvieran algo de verdad.

* * *

**Nota:** He tardado un poco más en publicar este capítulo y lo siento. Gracias a quienes leen esta historia escrita con mucha entrega y cariño de mi parte, es para ustedes, y como siempre en especial para mi AI que gracias a su inspiradora petición origino este relato algo arbitrario con la historia de Rowling y la nuestra, pero al final dependiente de las dos.

Según mis cuentas, y viendo como dos capítulos se transformaron en 4, pronostico que a este fic le quedan bastantes episodios por delante, que espero disfruten.

Como siempre que escribo estas notas, se me ha olvidado todo lo importante que tenía que decir, por el momento dejare así, y si lo recuerdo lo escribiré en la próxima nota de autor.

Recuerden que los personajes tratados hasta el momento son de mi autoría a excepción de Gellert Grindelwald y otros tomados de la mismísima historia del mundo.

_PD:_ Espero sigan la historia y si tienen alguna queja, comentario o sugerencia la posteen en la cajita de review, todos serán bien recibidos.

Muchos éxitos y disculpen tan larga nota.


End file.
